The present invention relates generally to a Web technology and more particularly to methods and apparatus for proxy server cookies.
Cookies have been used in the World Wide Web (Web) to track a visitor's session state. However, many browsers running on devices with limited memory capacity do not or cannot accept cookies. Also, for privacy reasons, many browsers also disable cookie handling mechanisms of their browsers. As a result, these browsers cannot access web pages that mandate cookie handling.
Thus there is a need for an alternative method to handle cookies in the Web.